Complicated
by fashionrockmafia
Summary: All I ever wanted was to get over with the ride on the plane. So how'd I end up stranded in this island full of boys? Did my fate really hate me that it planned to make things complicated and let me fall in love? JackXOCXRalph.
1. Prologue

Hey! So this is my first fan fiction made. =DD I'm so excited! This is quite based on the 1990 version, seeing I understood that much more than the 1963 version. ^^ Reviews are appreciated no matter how criticizing, hurtful or mean they are. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

_10,010… 10,011… 10,012…_

I sighed, practically giving up on counting each second since we've departed from the airport. Surprised, I've even counted this far. Being in a plane for hours feels terrible since all you could do is sit in the same position, sleep in the same position, or eat in the same position.

I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier by the minute. I couldn't sleep. Why couldn't I sleep?

I looked at my left to see a man by the window seat, sleeping and snoring, his mouth open wide as saliva trickles down his mouth. Gross. Now that just answers the question to all the mystery why I couldn't sleep.

I wish I could just get off this plane and head over to my grandparents as fast as I could. I decided to push away the awful noise and closed my eyes that led me to drift into deep sleep until a baby cried and a mother who practically ignored her baby.

_That does it!_

Finally, I stood up and decided to ask the stewardess if I could change seats. Carefully fixing my now crumpled dress, I walked along the aisles until I bumped into a flight attendant.

"Miss, may I help you?" she asked with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "Um, yes. Actually, I was hoping if I could change seats? I'm not very comfortable with mine right now." I replied, hoping she would agree.

"Of course, we have vacant seats although they are nearly at the end of the rear cabin." She said.

"That's okay. Any seat will do." _As long as I'm not near men and a crying baby, I'm fine with that. _I added in my thoughts.

Slowly, she assisted me with my luggage and led me to the rear cabin. The rear cabin only had about 10 to 15 people which I was relieved at. I stretched with all my might to stop my butt from aching and sleeping muscles.

Finally, now at rest, I could close my eyes, sleep and wait for a few hours until I could see grandma and grandpa in London.

I opened my eyes, in shock of the loud crash and the feeling of the plane shaking. What is happening?

I looked around to see people screaming, panicking, some even dying. I was scared. I stood up, not knowing what to do, went to the over wing.

To my surprise, the plane was split into half. The cockpit, first class and ahead of the wing was gone.

I stood there, knowing there was no hope, closed my eyes the everything drifted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Saved

**Just a quick note: Ralph and Jack are a little bit... older. Let's say around 15 or close to 16. =D And to all readers! Review and tell me what you think. ^^ **

* * *

Ralph's POV:

Two days have passed by after the plane crash. Morning came while Jack and I walked along the shores. We were having random conversations from hunting food to swimming in the ocean.

The thing that bothered me was the possibilities of what could possibly happen to all of us while we were on the island. Different things were running through my mind.

"I don't know how things are going to work out. I mean, what if someone gets really sick?" I told Jack.

As expected to Jack's response, he rolled his eyes. "Man, you gotta stop worrying so much! We've got it made. No parents, no teachers, no academy, no girls… of course, I don't mind getting a little every now and then." He said.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I chuckled at his words and said, "Like you ever gotten any." I joked.

He shrugged. "Still, I wouldn't mind."

Then, unexpectedly, Jack pushed me hard, making me land on the sand. I stood up and pushed Jack to the water. I laughed at this until he pushed me back again, this time, making me land on my injured arm.

"Ow, my arm." I whimpered, looking down at my arm.

"You okay?" Jack asked, sounding a little guilty, as he got closer. I decided to tip him down.

"Psych!" I called out. We both laughed and continued to wrestle and tackle each other for a while until Jack stopped and stared at the different direction I was looking at.

"Hey, Ralph."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's that?"

I followed Jack's gaze and focused on what he was looking at. I even had the need to squint my eyes to see clearly under the bright sun.

It took me long enough to realize that the figure was an unconscious person lying beside the shores of the sea.

"It's a person!" I told him as I ran, Jack catching up to me, to get closer to the lying figure.

* * *

Jack's PoV:

As Ralph and I ran, we got closer and closer to the mysterious figure. Ralph and I stopped on our tracks to realize that the figure was of a girl.

_There's a girl? There's a girl on this island! _I thought gleefully.

The girl looked very descent looking with her floral, blue dress as if she had come from a party. Her skin seemed to be slightly red due to sun burn.

"Ralph? Ralph, is she alive?" I asked, hopefully. Silently I hoped and prayed to God that she is.

"Hold on." He said, calmly.

Ralph bent down to examine her pulse beat. He stuck two fingers on her neck then gently, he placed his ear on her chest. Ralph continued to examine as I waited.

"Well?" I asked, getting rather impatient. Ralph began to nod.

"Yes, she's alive." I sighed in relief. "But it looks like she's drowned and it seems like water went inside her body."

"What do we do now?" I asked, going back to my worried state.

"Well, it looks like I have to perform CPR."

CPR? Does he mean mouth to mouth? A part of me wouldn't want Ralph to go ahead and perform a mouth to mouth process with her but then, a part of me wants her to live and get to know her more. So this time, I let Ralph go ahead.

He began to perform CPR and opened her mouth. Ralph pinched her nose and began to breathe in her mouth.

_Please let her live, please let her live, please let her live… _I continued to chant these lines over and over as I stood there watching as Ralph compresses her chest or perform mouth to mouth.

After a few minutes, Ralph stopped and looked up at me. His eyes showed a slight emotion of sadness.

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

All he did was shook his head. I knew what this exactly meant but I still had the urge to ask.

Ralph stood up; we were ready to leave until we heard a faint cough. Ralph began to smile as water began to come out of her mouth. I guess this meant a good thing.

Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open. That's when all the sadness left. I felt more than relieved to see her conscious.


	3. Chapter 2: Awake

**Viol8: Ah... others do this so I might just do this as well... XC...**

**Ralph: Well? Then do it. :/**

**Viol8: But...**

**Ralph: do it... D:**

**Viol8: But I-**

**Ralph: Just do it! :[[**

**Viol8: FINE! Only because you told me to. :P *sigh* I do not own LOTF. I do, however, own Decie. Credits goes to Mr. William Golding. There! Ya happy?**

**Ralph: Yes, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?**

**Viol8: Actually, it was. :( **

**Ralph: O.o**

**Viol8: Eh, without further ado! Enjoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

December's PoV

I began to choke out huge amounts of water, salty water. I began to open my eyes until the sun's direct sunlight tried to blind me. Then, two shadowy figures above me stood.

"Is she okay?" one asked.

"I don't know. Let's wait and see. Give her a moment." Another voice, I heard.

"Huh, speaking of girls…"

I rubbed my eyes and I let them adjust until I could finally see that the two shadowy figures were of two boys.

_Boys?_

Shocked to what I am seeing, I sat up and immediately backed away. This made my body to hurt but I'd do it if it meant for safety. Both boys looked at me with worried looks. They were shirtless.

The boy with brown hair came closer which caused me to back away further, even though it hurt much more than earlier.

The brown haired boy began to speak. "It's okay." he said. "We won't hurt you."

"H-h-how can I be so sure?" I finally spoke. My voice sounded husky and dry due to the salt water and its awful taste stuck inside my throat for so long and making my tongue feel dry and dehydrated. "I-I-I don't even know you."

He sat down in front of me. "Trust me." I looked straight into his eyes. They were brown, calm and full of trust, something that I would never doubt. I nodded.

Finally, he stood up and asked, "So, can you stand?" I shrugged and forced myself to stand up.

As I did, I felt woozy and everything seemed to turn upside down. My head started to pound and felt sore. I closed my eyes and took time to let myself ease.

"Are you okay?" the brown haired boy asked once again.

"Yeah, I guess. My head just feel a little sore and… I don't know, I just feel weird." I answered.

"I think we should bring her to the camp." A different voice spoke, familiar. I turned to look at the blonde boy behind.

_Camp, there's a camp? Where exactly am I? _

"Yes, I agree." The brown haired said. "What's your name? How old are you?" he turned to me.

"December. But call me Decie. I'm 15."

"Well, Decie. My name's Ralph, I'm 15 and this is Jack, he's 16. I would just want you to know that no harm would be done as long as I'm around."

I smiled at his kindness. "Um, thank you. It's nice to meet you, Ralph." I stuck my hand out for a hand shake, knowing he is trusting, and he gladly accepted it.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough the introduction, let's get a move on and get back to camp." Jack said, breaking our contact as he passed through us.

* * *

Jack's PoV

I walked ahead as we were on our way back to camp while Decie and Ralph were behind me chit-chatting and telling each other stupid and silly jokes.

"Okay, okay. I got a good one. Do want me to teach you Chinese?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Decie, replied, her tone showing that she doubts that he knows Chinese.

"Okay, What is Chinese for 'Your body odor is offensive.'?

"What?"

"Yu Stin Ki Pu!" Ralph said out loud. Then Decie gave out a snort and they both burst into laughter.

_Pff. He thinks he's funny._

"So, what happened to you? Why are you here?" Ralph asked.

"Well, I was on plane on my way to my grandparents until we were attacked and the plane was split into half then crashed. Well at least I think it did." she answered.

"You don't seem to sound so sure."

"I don't know. The last thing I knew was that something hit me hard in the head and then everything was black."

"Oh, I see…" really? Was that all Ralph could say?

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I could still feel the pain." He gave a slight laugh.

"That explains the bruise on your forehead."

"I had no idea I had this. So what about you?"

"Me? I was from a military school and we were told to evacuate. We were on a plane crash as well and ended up here. We all tried to survive in this island by keeping ourselves together and set camp."

"Military school, huh? Must be hard."

"Yeah... but I'd rather be there. I'd like to follow my father's footsteps and become a commander in the Navy in the mere future."

"Hmmm, pretty cool." No one talked for a while. Huh, at least there was some silence. "So Jack, are you the leader?" I heard her talk.

"No." I said, not bothering to look.

"Then who was the leader of your camp?" she asked. I find her a little bit annoying with all these questions.

"Ralph is." I answered in monotone.

"Oh really? How come?" There goes the questions again.

"I was a colonel so I was elected as chief in the camp while we were all in our first day here in the island." Ralph answered again, this time.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. This is what I hate about Ralph. He thinks he's always better than me. Yeah, right.

"Really?" I hear Decie say with a hint of impression in her voice. "Well in that case, I salute you." I turned to see her salute at him. Both laughed at this action.

I stopped at my tracks and faced them. "Could you both at least walk faster?" I told them not as question but more like a command.

Then I proceeded to walk, this time a little faster, leaving them behind.


	4. Not Another Chapter, Sorry D

Okay, first of all... please don't kill me for not updating for such a long time. :))

I kind of got busy and just forgot what's supposed to happen in the next chapters. So yeah, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I didn't expect this first few short chapters to be good. :)) I'll try to update soon. 3


End file.
